The Second Story:A Hoenn Adventure
by DF-Kitty
Summary: A guy named Felix, a Beldum named...uhh...Beldum,a hippie and a hottie. What more could you want? Ch. 6: Story Time, Seriously! Part 3 up
1. Say hi to Felix!

The Second Story: A Hoenn Hero's story!  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok, y'all, I'm a newbie author so cut me some slack here! I used to write stuff like 4 years ago when I was 11 but now I'm a little better. Anyways, I'm sure you could care less about my history and would rather get on with the story. Right? Too bad. Got to do the official stuff that no one really cares about.  
  
Official stuff that no one really cares about:  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Duh. If you thought I did, stop reading now and go enjoy the bliss that is ignorance. MOST, not all but most of the characters in this fic are of my own invention. A few such as Ash, Misty, Brock, and anyone else that might just appear for any reason whatsoever are the property of the dude who made Pokemon. Now, we go on to the story. (Yay)  
  
The Story (Yay)  
  
Chapter 1: Say hi to your hero!  
  
"Thank you for riding an S.S. ferry! We hope to see you again!" said the stewardess as the passengers departed off of the ship.  
  
As the passengers filed out, one in particular catches our eye. A medium height man stepped of the boarding ramp. He was cloaked, and the top of his face was shadowed by his hood. A small yellow rodent rested on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
"So, Pikachu," he said quietly. "Do you think we will find what we are looking for here?"  
  
The Pikachu on his shoulder merely sighed and shook its head undecidedly. The two walked off down the street towards the Pokemon Center. A few young kids ran by him, playing with their Pokemon. As they ran off, one of them stopped to look at the man. His jaw dropped and he ran away excitedly yelling for his friends to wait up.  
  
"Dang, I had hoped we wouldn't be recognized so soon." the man muttered under his breath. He quickened his pace.   
  
The small boy from before now had a crowd around him, all talking noisily, while the boy pointed to the hooded man. Immediately, some of the other, older boys ran towards the man, pencils and paper clucked in their hands.  
  
"Hey!" One of them said excitedly as he stopped in front of the man. "You….(pant)……You're Ash aren't you! You're the world champion, huh?"  
  
"Nope, sorry kid, just one of the many look-alikes wandering with a Pikachu. Heh, sorry to burst your bubble." he said looking at the kid, smiling warmly.  
  
"Awwww, for real!? Dang. Oh well, sorry mister." the kid said dejectedly walking away with his head hung. The others followed his example.  
  
  
  
"Jeez Pikachu, that was close, I can't believe he bought it though. 'K, on to the Center," he said striding briskly towards the massive building with that really big "P" on it.  
  
The Pokemon center was bustling with activity. Trainers challenging each other left and right. Trainers comparing strategies. Trainers showing off badges. Nurse joy being harassed by an oddly familiar guy who never opens his eyes. Pokemon shuffling around everywhere. And other trai-Wait, was that Brock harassing Nurse Joy AGAIN?!  
  
"Never thought we'd see Brock here huh Pikachu?" The man asked his Pikachu. It shook its head happily, then hopped off his shoulder and rushed to its friend.  
  
"But Nurse Joy, you're the one for me, all those other Nurse Joy's are beautiful and all, but you, you take the cake. With your pink hair, nurse outfit, and love for Pokemon. I know we can live happily together!" Brock stated in his most theatric voice.  
  
"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, I have some important news for you." Said, yet another familiar voice (Jeez, those familiar people just keep popping up huh?) Officer Jenny walked up next to Brock, not yet realizing it was him.  
  
"Officer Jenny!!!!! OH, have you reconsidered my offer yet! That ring cost a lot of money and you would make me the happiest man on the planet if you said yes! I know we can live happily together!" Brock said, diverting his attention completely from Nurse Joy.  
  
"AAAAHHHH, Its you! Uhhhhh, how about we talk later Nurse Joy! Bye!" And with that, she ran off quicker than would seem possible for a human. Just look at her go! Whooo! Go speed racer! **Cough** Sorry bout that, back to the story.  
  
"As I was saying Nurse Joy, we can be hap-"  
  
"If you ask me, she doesn't appear to be very interested Brock!" Said the man, jokingly to his old friend.  
  
"Huh, Ash its you! Its so good to see you again! What are you doing here!" Brock said, recognizing the face under the hood. Once again, he had managed to divert his attention away from the very flustered Nurse Joy, who wisely took this opening to run away. Just look at her-*cough* ….my bad….  
  
"Hey Pikachu!" Brock said, finally noticing the big yellow growth that had just seemed to pop up from nowhere on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Pika!" it said before jumping onto Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Looking for a special someone to get a special something." Ash said, unobtrusively showing Brock the pokeball in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Is that it??" Brock asked amazed. "One of the last is it?"  
  
"Yea, so I have to check out some of the trainers here before I head to the next town." Ash said, glancing around at all of the obnoxious trainers gloating and showing off. He couldn't believe he used to be like that.  
  
"Well, Ill see you Brock. By the way," Ash said, glancing at Nurse Joy cowering in the corner. "I hear that the Nurse Joy in Mahogany Town is looking for a boy friend."  
  
"What! Really! Ill cya later Ash.!" Brock yelled dashing out of the Pokemon center.  
  
"Thank you so much Ash!" Nurse Joy said, obviously relieved.  
  
  
  
"No problem," Ash said. "Say, Nurse Joy, I'm wondering if you've seen any good trainers around?"   
  
"Why yes, there are a few over there, why do you ask?" Nurse Joy said pointing to a corner where a group of trainers sat discussing their successes.   
  
"I'm looking for someone to give this guy to." Ash said, once again unobtrusively showing the pokeball  
  
  
  
"Hmmm what is it? If you don't mind my asking." Nurse Joy said.  
  
Ash leaned in close and whispered in her ear "it's a Beldum , one of the last ones out there too."  
  
"Your joking!" Nurse Joy gasped. "I thought they had all been poached!"  
  
"Well, I saved this one from some poachers, so now I'm looking for a suitable trainer that will treat it right." Ash said.  
  
"Well, if your looking for someone who cares about their Pokemon, then ill redirect you." Nurse Joy said looking around the center. "I had thought you wanted a battle, but if it's a kindhearted trainer your looking for……there, he's the one you want."   
  
Nurse Joy pointed to another corner (I love this! As author I could make like a million corners in this SQUARE room!) where a boy sat alone. He looked kind of lonely to Ash.   
  
"Hmm, he looks O.K. but how does he treat his other Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"This would be his first!" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"I don't think he'll work then, I need someone who has experience with Pokemon." Ash said, glancing at some of the girls who were smothering their Pokemon with love.  
  
"Don't worry, he has tons of experience! He likes to help abandoned Pokemon and has probably gotten beat up many times because he stood up to trainers who abuse their Pokemon." Nurse Joy said, wincing at some of the memories of him coming in with bruises up and down his body.  
  
"Now that you put it that way, ill go talk to him." Ash said nodding to Nurse Joy "Thanks."  
  
Ash walked towards the boy, but was stopped halfway across the room by a teenage girl.  
  
"Hey you! Yea you in the cloak and that cartoon like shadow on your face that seems to hide your eyes completely ! I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" She said confidently.  
  
"I don't really have time for this." Ash said exasperatedly.  
  
"Too bad, rules say that now that I have challenged you, we have to battle!" She said smirking.  
  
"Rulebook junky" Ash muttered under his breath. Then he turned and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going!?" the girl called after him.  
  
"Outside. Its kind of rude to battle with people trying to relax inside" Ash stated, reaching under his cloak and grabbing a pokeball.  
  
"Fine, lets go!" she said, running outside after him.  
  
As Ash was going out the door, he heard some of the other trainers whispering to each other. They were whispering something to the affect of "This poor loser, no ones beaten Sage." Heh, Ash thought, they were in for a rude awakening.  
  
"Ok, we are gonna have a 1 on 1!" Sage said as she turned to face Ash once they were outside.  
  
"Fine, Ill choose mine first giving you the advantage." Ash said blandly.  
  
"Ok, but that was a bad move!" Sage said grinning.  
  
"Hmm, go Absol!" Ash called throwing his pokeball in the air.  
  
"Sol!" it barked. (Yeah, I know, we don't know how it sounds yet but ill use my magical author power of creative licensing! Gotta love loopholes!) It looked around at the crowd, and people started to gasp. Half of its face was white, with a downward curve, the other half was black, with a big curved protrusion coming over the dogs ears even. (If you don't know what it is, then watch the new series that's out, he appears near the end of the beginning song!) The doglike creature growled and tossed its head around. Sage drew back a little. She had never seen this thing.  
  
"Right, well Go Kirlia!" She shouted releasing her Psychic type.  
  
"Kiiiirlia!" It said. (Magical Author Powers!) It was a somewhat small Pokemon that looked vaguely female, mainly because it looked like a ballerina. It also had 2 red disc like things protruding from its head The Pokemon brought up one of its small arms and started to draw in midair, leaving a small trail of energy in its finger's wake.   
  
"Hmm, it has trace, oh well, It wont help you now! Absol use Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted.  
  
The dog leapt into action, the dark side of its face glowing a bright black. (Kind of contradicting huh?) A large ball of black energy formed in front of it, and it fired the energy at the poor Kirlia.  
  
"No way! Kirlia, use Detect!" Sage shouted  
  
  
  
Her Kirlia closed its eyes and concentrated. A wall of force appeared in front of it and the ball of energy hit, dissipating into the wall.  
  
"Not bad, but now it ends. Absol, Double-Edge!" Ash shouted.  
  
The Absol burst forward in a surge of speed, its dark half glowing again. It leapt into the air and came down with both of its front paws slashing out. It hit the Kirlia and sent it flying. But the impact of the landing made the Absol's legs buckle underneath it. It lay there, dazed, then got to its feet and shook off the pain. It bounded back to its trainer and did the typical happy dog thing. That's right! It peed all over his pants as it stood on its hind legs to hug him! Just kidding! Really though t jumped on Ash and started to lick his face!!!!  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. You BEAT me? You actually beat me, and easy too!" Sage said in disbelief as she rushed to her Kirlia's side.  
  
"Whoa, that guy must be good to beat sage!" Was the general comment among the crowd.  
  
"Ok, Absol Return." Ash said, calling the dog back into its pokeball.  
  
"Dangit, my Kirlia's hurt, where's that potion I had?" Sage asked to no one in particular.   
  
Hmm, Ash thought, she's a good trainer but there doesn't seem to be much in the common sense department. Honestly, he thought, they were right outside a Pokemon center and she was looking for a potion….  
  
"Here, use this one." A voice said, interrupting Sage's searching and Ashes sighs of frustration.  
  
It was that boy that Ash had been trying to get to. He was holding out a super potion towards Sage. For a second, the world went all Brock on them. Their backgrounds faded to happy colors with hearts on them, and both of their eyes began to sparkle as they looked at one another. Or at least, the boy thought they were looking at one another with the googly eyes. The scene suddenly shattered as she grabbed the potion and began to kiss it and hug it like a long lost love. The boy suddenly had to pick himself up off the ground and wipe all the dirt off of his face. Stupid face faults, he thought.   
  
Sage administered the potion and her Kirlia was up in no time! She stood up, dusted her skirt off and returned Kirlia to its ball. She turned to Ash, and held out some money.  
  
"Here, you earned it." She said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll need that to buy some potions so the next time your guys get injured outside of a Pokemon center, you wont be in any danger of not getting them medical attention." Ash said, the sarcasm in his voice so thick he almost choked on it.  
  
"Heh, works for me!" Sage said. She then turned to the boy.  
  
"Hey, thanks, by the way, what's your name? Mine's Sage!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Sage, I'm Felix" He said grinning  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--___-__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__  
  
Okay, that's the end of chapter 1 stay tuned for chapter 2:Don't you feel Special!  
  
So, how did you like it?? I hope you liked it. Read and Review please and remember, Constructive Criticism is always good. The less Criticizing the better! Feel free to offer suggestions for characters or Pokemon I should include. Oh, and no legendary guys, I want Beldum to be the only really rare guy k, so basically just Pokemon you like.   
  
Don't worry, if you guys like this chapter, then everything will be explained next chapter k!  
  
Well, now I am going to bed seeing as how I finished this at 11 and I have school tomorrow. ByeBye!! 


	2. Dont you feel special?

The Second Story: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Chapter 2:Don't you feel special?  
  
Hello! I'm writing again, and its only been like a day since my first chapter. Man, I feel creative!  
  
I got a couple of good reviews so I decided to continue the story. Of course, I would have done that anyway, but you guys are great confidence boosters! Okay, here we go!  
  
But before we continue…….what you've all been waiting for: character bios!  
  
Felix: Our hero. Felix is a 5'8'' 14 year old with short brown eyes and black hair. He's usually wearing a pair of gray cargo pants with big pockets for all of his potions and stuff. He also has a black turtleneck with a black trench coat over it all. Felix obviously is very caring and generous even though he looks kind of gothic (No, he doesn't paint his face white and wear black lipstick, it's just he likes dark clothes.) He is a strong believer in treating Pokemon as friends rather than tools. Felix started traveling 5 years ago when he was 9 to see the world, and because he was kicked out of his beautiful beachside town of Sunnyvale (Long story). Because he left at age 9, he did not yet receive his first Pokemon, and has not been able to catch one due to lack of funds for pokeballs and lack of a Pokemon to weaken the one he wants. Despite traveling for 5 years, Felix had yet to find love….that is until he found Sage. She opened his heart, and his pituitary glands. Now he is just like any other teenage male with enough testosterone to drown a household pet.  
  
Sage: Our Heroine. Sage is a 16 year old 5'4'' purple haired, dark eyed, HOTTIE! Or so Felix would say…. Anyway, Sage is a headstrong girl who stands fast to her beliefs. One of which being "You can't be a hero hiding underneath your bed, got to live the life you create inside your head." (For those of you who recognize it, yes that is from "I am a Pioneer." The Tenchi Muyo! Theme song.) So, she lives her dreams to the best of her abilities. Sage started traveling at age 10 when she received an Eevee as her first Pokemon. She hails from who knows where, 'cause she isn't telling. She left who knows where, not only to become the best, but also to get away from Sean, the little boy from her childhood that had a mad crush on her and habitually stalked her.  
  
Ash: The world champion and our first cameo! Picture him how you want because then he will look all the cooler to you!  
  
I'll put up bios as new characters come into play. But now, on with the story!  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
  
  
We are going to go back a few seconds to when Sage has just thanked Felix for the potion, and has asked his name.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Sage, I'm Felix." he said grinning.  
  
"Well, hi Felix, I owe you one!" she said smiling back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's what I do." Felix said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ok, I won't then." Sage said grinning, then she turned towards Ash, who seemed to have just disappeared.  
  
"What, where did he go?" the crowd was asking. Oddly enough they had formed a circle around the battle and yet none of them had seen where he had gone…  
  
"Oh well, now I know what it's like to fight a real trainer, not some new punk!" Sage said, now scratching the back of her head.  
  
"He probably felt that way towards you, ya know?" Felix said staring pointedly at her.  
  
"Heh, heh….yeah." Sage said, turning red.  
  
"Well, anyway, let's go in, it's going to get dark soon." Felix said looking at the darkening horizon.  
  
"Wha? Really! Wow, it's as though due to some unknown power that's controlling us has made the sun set earlier. Weird." Sage said also looking at the dark sky.  
  
"I know, bizarre huh?" Felix said, opening the center's door for her.  
  
"Why thank you! What a gentleman." Sage said smiling and walked in.  
  
"Heh, no problem." Felix said, scratching his head and turning red. (Feel the rhyme)  
  
As the pair walked in, with the whole crowd from outside following them, they saw a few young trainers arguing over whether or not that guy out there was really Ash the World Champ. It was getting pretty intense, a young girl, obviously a fan, looked as though she was on the verge of beating another girl up for disagreeing with her. Luckily, at that moment, Nurse Joy walked in between the two, and ended the small fight.  
  
"So, what are you doing here Felix?" Sage asked as she took a seat in a nearby corner. (Another one!! One left before we start pulling them from thin air!)  
  
"Me, I'm just traveling the world lending my aid to trainers such as you. What about you?" Felix said sitting down a few seats away.  
  
"I'm out to be the best of the best, but as you can see, I have a long way to go." Sage said, dropping her head and sighing. "I can't believe I lost that easily, I mean come on! I've trained my Kirlia for a long time and that guy took her down with one hit!"  
  
"There's always someone better." Felix said looking at her.  
  
"I know, I just find that I feel a heck of a lot better if I don't believe that phrase…" Sage said sighing again. "So, how strong are your Pokemon?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have any." Felix said quietly. "I was nine when I started traveling so I didn't get mine."  
  
"Bummer, but what gets me is how you've managed all this time alone." Sage said.  
  
"It wasn't easy let me tell you." he said, "You have no idea I got attacked by wild Pokemon and was defenseless….but I managed, and here I am today!"  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to wake up early tomorrow so I thing I'll turn in early." he stood up and walked towards the Pokemon centers rooms.  
  
"Hey, wait, where are you going? Maybe I could come with?" Sage said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Lilycove City." he said. (BTW they happen to be in Slateport if your wondering.) "Why would you want to come."  
  
"Well, uhhh, I just thought it might be nice to travel with a companion for once." Sage said blushing deeply. She was staring at her feet and playing with her hair at the same time, both of her nervous ticks. (Who said multi tasking was hard?)  
  
"Right….ok, works for me, what room are you in, I'll wake you up when its time to go." Felix said pulling a small notepad and a pencil out.  
  
"I'm in room 14." Sage said, still multi tasking.  
  
"Right, then I'll be there at 6 AM, K?" Felix asked smiling.  
  
"6 AM! That's like murder tome! I need my beauty sleep or ill start to look like an old hag!" Sage gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, I honestly don't think it would really affect you." he said grinning, then he turned and walked off. "Night!" he called back.  
  
"Night…" Sage trailed off thinking about what she had just gotten herself into.  
  
Felix opened up the door to his room and turned on the light. It was a bit much for just him but Nurse Joy had insisted on him having his own room after he had helped her yesterday. The room was just like all the other center's rooms. Small with two bunk beds and a desk right under the window in the middle of the room. The window was open letting the refreshing night air in. Felix took a deep breath enjoying the refreshing freshness of the air around him. He changed into his pajamas (With little super potions on them!) and crawled into bed. He tossed and turned for a while trying to figure out why he wasn't falling asleep. Then it hit him! Hard too. (That will leave a mark.) So he got up and turned off the light. Once again he crawled into bed, and was asleep in moments.  
  
__--__--__--__--  
  
"Ok Pikachu, you know what to do!" Ash said, giving the small package to his friend.  
  
"Pika!" it said and dashed off carrying the package in it's mouth.  
  
Pikachu ran through the forest towards the Pokemon center. (If you notice, every time you see a room, it always has a forest in the window….) It reached the center and started sniffing. It caught onto the scent it was looking for rather fast and dashed towards the window that the smell was emanating from. Pikachu hopped up onto the window sill, relieved that the window was open. It jumped onto the desk, and dropped the package. Then it tuned and ran back the way it came.  
  
Ash stood there watching Pikachu running towards him and turned to start away. He had high hopes for that Felix kid, and was fairly sure that he had made the right choice. As Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, he started walking away, fading away into the night.  
  
--__--__--__--__--__  
  
"Ahhhhh, I feel refreshed!" Felix said as he got out of bed and stretched. "Better get ready, only have an hour before I have to go wake up Sage."  
  
Felix stumbled his way to the bathroom and did those things that people do in the morning, and took a shower. As he stepped out of the bathroom, still drying his hair he caught sight of the package. It was no bigger than a card box but still it seemed to catch his eye. That wasn't there last night, he thought.  
  
He walked up to the desk and picked up the small box. He looked it over and couldn't find anything really interesting on it. So he opened up one end and poured its contents out. He stood stock still as 5 pokeballs and an ultra ball rolled out. A letter also fell from the box, but who really cares about that when you just got a few free pokeballs! He just sat there gawking until his common sense kicked in and told him to read the letter.   
  
He picked up the letter, unfolded it, and read:  
  
Dear Felix,  
  
You don't really know me and I doubt you would believe me if I told you who I was so ill get on with it. I've been looking for someone like you for a long time. You show that you care for Pokemon as friends instead of tools and that is a rare quality these days. So because of your rare trait, I'm leaving this Pokemon in your care. It's a Beldum that I managed to find in the wild. If you didn't know, they are a nearly extinct species of Pokemon. Their hide is being sought by collectors and poachers alike for the special metal that it contains. So few exist in fact, that it's rumored that they are extinct. I have entrusted you with a great responsibility and I hope you don't abuse this gift.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous  
  
"Jeez, what a stupid way to sign a letter! Honestly, how are you going to sign anonymous?" Felix said, obviously in shock. His mind hadn't totally registered what the letter had said yet.  
  
"Who does this guy think he's kidding, Beldum are extinct!" Felix said. It was easy to tell that he was hoping he was wrong.  
  
"Its not like I can just pick up this ultra ball and throw it," Felix said picking up the ultra ball and throwing it " a Beldum will pop out."   
  
"See, no poke-" Felix said but was cut off by another voice cutting in.  
  
"Dummmm!" Said the metallic looking thingy in the middle of the room.  
  
"No frickin way…..this isn't happening, I don't have a Beldum…this has to be a dream!" he said hysterically. (Doesn't accept gifts well huh?)  
  
"Dummm!" said the Pokemon again, but this time it bull rushed Felix, effectively knocking the wind out of him. It started "Dummm!"ing happily as it floated circles around him.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh! I have a Beldum!!" Felix shouted, his brain finally processing what was going on.  
  
"Shut up in there!" came a voice from outside the door. Felix didn't care though. He had a Beldum and that dude didn't have crud.  
  
" I have to tell someone!" Felix said happily, hugging the Beldum and fascinating himself with its sheen and perfectly smooth metal body. "I know! Sage!" he shouted, dashing out of the room, the Beldum close behind still uh….(I'll just say its humming for now k?)..humming happily.  
  
"Sage!" Felix said, bursting into her room.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed 3 of the 4 girls in the room and immediately objects started flying in his direction. He didn't care though, cause he had a Beldum and all they had was blankets, pillows, and curlers.  
  
"Sage guess what!! I got a Beldum!" he said excitedly, hardly noticing all of the random items of personal grooming that were being hurled at him from the 3 other girls.  
  
"Whaaaaa?" Sage asked, pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed.  
  
"I GOT A BELDUM!!!" he screamed once again.  
  
Groggily, Sage looked at the metallic Pokemon floating by Felix's side and blinked a few times. "Don't you feel special…" she said sarcastically.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
Ok! Done with Chapter 2 now stay tuned for Ch 3:Why Me?!  
  
So, how did you like this chapter? I think this chapter went rather well, but I'm the author so I'm supposed to before I post it. Anyway, Review plz, and still feel free to offer an OC, Pokemon you want to see, or plot twists. Try not to make the OC's too strong unless you want them to be an enemy cause the gang is really pathetic right now. Plus, ill try to put out a 2000 word chapter a night up until I get to chapter 6, then if you have offered any plot twists or side stories, ill add them!  
  
Well, I'm off to bed cause its 11 o clock again!!! Night! 


	3. Why me?

The Second Story: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Chapter 3: Why Me!?  
  
I'm Back!!! Boy does my head hurt. It's tough thinking of so much stuff in so little a time. I'm willing to do it for you guys though. So, here we go.  
  
Yay! My favorite author reviewed my story!!! Thanks for the reviews all, and I'll try to keep the story good.  
  
Felix: Current Pokemon-Beldum  
  
Sage: Current Pokemon-Kirlia, Vaporeon, Swablu  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
We join our two intrepid adventurers today as they are walking away from Slateport city. Felix is looking everywhere excitedly while Sage is hanging her head low in shame.  
  
"I can not believe you did that…." she said, sighing heavily. "How could you possibly run into my room like that? I'll be the laughing stock of the city for a while now…." She trailed off. "Oh how the mighty have fallen…"  
  
"Jeez, I said I was sorry, how many more times do I have to say it?" Felix answered rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I can't wait until I find a Pokemon because I can finally catch it!" he said, scanning the forest around them. (Did I mention they were walking through a forest??)  
  
As they continued on, Sage still muttering things I'd rather not say right now, a dark shadow passed across the trail in front of them. Both of them were so preoccupied though, that neither saw it. So, they walked on blissfully unaware that they were being watched. After a few minutes of this happening again and again, the shadow got annoyed and finally just jumped right onto the trail and barked.  
  
"Wha? Whoa, it's a Poochyena! I'm gonna catch it!" Felix said reaching for a pokeball and waving his trench coat around dramatically as he threw the ball. "Go Beldum!"  
  
"Dummm!" it said happily as it popped out of the pokeball, hovering left and right, humming to itself.  
  
"Uhhhh…..please don't tell me I got a retarded Pokemon…" Felix said. "Anyway, Beldum, use uhhhh, scratch on that Poochyena!"  
  
The Beldum instantly stood….uh….hovered at attention, but didn't do anything. The other Pokemon took this opportunity to run at Beldum and Tackle it.  
  
"Ahhh! Beldum! What are you just sitting there for?" Felix shouted. "No, don't let it hit you!"  
  
Too late. The Poochyena slammed into Beldum with a tremendous WHACK! But instead of having Beldum get flung back, the Poochyena merely hit the Beldum and stopped on the spot. It fell to the ground and started whining, a giant lump appearing on its head. Beldum just floated there looking at Felix as though expecting orders.  
  
"Right….well, Beldum just sit there and let it hurt itself !" Felix yelled, trying to play it off as though this had been his plan from the start.  
  
"Dummm!" his Beldum replied happily.  
  
"You idiot…" Sage said, seeming to have just snapped out of her own little world where it was law to hurt people named Felix everyday at noon. "You have a Pokemon that you don't even know the moves for. Use your Pokedex!"   
  
"I would, but I don't have one. Those things cost money you know!" Felix growled at her, his pride obviously having just been hurt by admitting he was poor.  
  
"Wow, you really are pathetic….here, use mine." Sage said, handing him her Pokedex.  
  
"Gee thanks, what would I ever do without you loving support…." Felix said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. (There's a drop there! And there! It's everywhere! I'm gonna drown in i-*gurgle gurgle*) He opened the Pokedex and pointed it at Beldum.  
  
"Beldum" it began, "the steel rod Pokemon. This Pokemon uses the three prongs on the end of it's body to latch onto walls when it needs a safe place to sleep. Apart form ripping out the wall, there is no known way to dislodge a Beldum in this state. "  
  
"Oh, that's helpful…" Felix began but was cut short by the Pokedex continuing.  
  
"Beldum's only attack move is Take Down. It learns more moves as it evolves into a Metang."  
  
"Right, ok here we go! Beldum Take Down!" Felix called out to his Pokemon.  
  
"Dumm!" it replied speeding over to the Poochyena who amazingly had decided to wait for the stupid humans while they figured out how to fight. It sped up even more as it approached the dog, and hurled itself at it. The Poochyena tried to dodge but to no avail, Beldum got a good hit on the dog's side, sending the Poochyena spinning while the Beldum slammed into the ground due to it's momentum.  
  
"Dumm…" it groggily said as it hovered back up to it's magnets. (Couldn't really put "got back to it's feet" now could I?)  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that Take Down hurts the user. Come on Beldum, you can take it!" Felix shouted encouragingly. The Beldum nodded and faced the Poochyena who was being stubborn and getting back up again.  
  
"Wow, this one's tough." Sage said sagely. (Couldn't help myself there…)  
  
"Yep, it'll be a good catch!" Felix replied grinning happily. "I knew my luck would change eventually!"  
  
As they were talking, oblivious to the battle going on, it seemed that the Poochyena had been putting up a good fight. Felix's Beldum wasn't doing so well anymore, despite being able to take hit after hit.  
  
"Ok Beldum! Let's finish this! Full speed Take Down, don't let it dodge!" Felix yelled.  
  
"Duummm!" it said and immediately became a blur as it hurtled towards the Poochyena. The other Pokemon was not stupid of course, and it quickly tuned to flee from the seeker missile of doom we know as Beldum. Too bad it wasn't just a little bit faster. As it was right about to dash into the forest, Beldum hit it from behind, sending it flying into a nearby tree. The Poochyena merely slid to the ground and lay there twitching occasionally.  
  
"Well, come on, throw a pokeball at it!" Sage said exasperatedly to him. Gosh, I hate newbies, she thought.  
  
"Right!" Felix nodded. He reached for a pokeball, enlarged it, and threw. Too bad that bush it hit wasn't a Pokemon, because that was a direct hit. "Whoops, could work on my aim a bit!" He said, running to the bush, picking up the pokeball and throwing again. Luckily it found it's mark this time.   
  
The Poochyena was sucked into the ball while Felix was staring at it expectantly. The ball dropped to the ground and began rocking back and forth. It finally stopped and made that noise it makes when you catch something.  
  
"Yes! I got a Poochyena!" Felix said turning a complete circle and throwing up a peace sign just like one of our favorite guest stars did when he caught a Pokemon.   
  
"Don't…ever do that again." Sage whispered, looking around to see if anyone had seen him do that apart from her.  
  
"Right, sorry, just a spur of the moment thing!" Felix said, then suddenly he turned to Beldum. "Alright, we did it bud! Group hug!" He said.  
  
"Dumm!" It cried happily and rushed forward to hug the two of them. Hmmm, maybe it was just going to nuzzle them cause it didn't really have arms. Anyway, as Felix grabbed Sage and pulled her in a voice sounded off down the trail.  
  
"Oh my gosh that's pathetic." A feminine voice called. "Dude, you are undoubtedly the worst trainer I have ever seen.!" (If you haven't noticed already, this is the bash Felix chapter, maybe next chapter it'll be bash Sage day!)  
  
"Who's that?" Felix asked stupidly turning around to see who was talking. "Was it you?"  
  
About 10 feet up the trail, a girl looking to be about 13 stood, her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.  
  
"No," she replied sarcastically, "it was the magical sock that haunts your dreams!"  
  
"How did you know about that!" Felix asked looking around.  
  
"Is he always this stupid?" The girl asked picking herself up off the ground. (Face fault!).  
  
"Dunno, just met him yesterday. Hope not thought." Sage replied, thinking back to possible causes of stupidity. Maybe it was all those really painful looking objects that had been hurled his way this morning when pillows had been in short supply.  
  
"Wow, you two are gullible." Felix said, returning to his normal state of mind. "This will be the best trip ever if it's always that easy to fool you." He said jokingly to Sage.  
  
"Why did I come with you in the first place?" Sage asked herself sighing.  
  
"Because of my good looks and irresistible charm?" Felix offered.  
  
"Don't you wish…" Sage replied sarcastically.  
  
"If you two lovebirds are done being stupid together, I challenge one of you to a Pokemon fight!" The girl yelled angrily.  
  
"Just for comparing me to him, I'll take you on and rub it in your face when I win!" Sage yelled back, equally angry.  
  
"Oh boy Beldum! Cat fight!" Felix said, propping himself against a tree, his Beldum floating by his side, both watching with interest.  
  
"We'll have a 2 on 2 match! Okay!" The girl called out.  
  
"Fine, choose your Pokemon!" Sage replied.  
  
"Will do! Go Treehugger!" The girl yelled throwing out a pokeball. Felix immediately brought up the Pokedex which he still had in his hands to scan the new Pokemon.  
  
"Grovyle, the wood gecko Pokemon." It said, "This Pokemon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokemon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle no matter how fast they may be.  
  
"Cool, this should be interesting." Felix said, going into spectator mode like he had been the last 5 years of his life. Luckily for him, this mode granted him special upgrades, like improved intelligence and better common sense. It also allowed him to state the obvious in a socially acceptable manner like so: "Especially because we are in a forest at the moment."  
  
"Joy, rapture…." Sage muttered. "Fine, go Kirlia!"  
  
"How predictable, a psychic type against my grass type." The other girl said smugly.  
  
"How predictable, the obnoxious girl thinks she knows it all." Sage replied bitterly. (Wow, I have never made an enemy so fast….maybe there just isn't the right chemistry for friends?"  
  
"How predictable, that coming from you I mean, Sage." Felix said grinning.  
  
"Why don't you shut up before I beat you down like the annoying little boy you are!" Sage shouted back.  
  
"Whoa, increase the peace please, madam." Felix said, scooting a little farther away from her.  
  
"Can we get on with it please!" The other girl called out interrupting the little fight we have going on.  
  
"Fine. Kirlia! Use Psychic!" Sage called out taking the advantage of first move.  
  
"Hey, no fair! Treehugger use Quick Attack!" the girl ordered.  
  
As Kirlia began to concentrate, Treehugger appeared right in front of her. With a quick backhand Kirlia was flung back a few feet, losing her concentration.  
  
"Wow! That's what I call fast!" Felix shouted from the sidelines. He seemed to have magically conjured up a Grovyle T-Shirt to wear and little flags with a big green G on them to wave around. "You go Treehugger! Show that mean person who's boss!"  
  
"Hey! I thought you were on my side, you better get some Kirlia stuff out fast!" Sage growled.  
  
"Got it covered!" He said pointing to his Beldum who happened to have a "Go Kirlia!" sign hanging from its neck. It "Dummed!" happily and started to shake around the pompoms attached to it.  
  
"This is not happening…anyway, Kirlia! Use Disable!" She said.  
  
Kirlia once again began to glow with concentration.  
  
"One more time Treehugger!" The girl said calmly.  
  
Grovyle wasn't so lucky this time thought, because right as it raised it's arm for the backhand, it was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and could not move.   
  
  
  
"Great Kirlia! Now use Psychic!" Sage told her Pokemon.  
  
As Kirlia concentrated even more, poor Treehugger was blasted away, hurled towards its trainer at a great speed. The girl moved to intercept, then thought better of it and jumped out of the way. Treehugger hit the ground and made a 5 foot crater where it landed.  
  
"That was so cool!" Felix said, once again seeming to have mysteriously obtained cheerleader stuff with Kirlia pictures and colors on them. (How does he do that I wonder??? I'm the author and I don't even know. Awkward…)  
  
"Nooo! Treehugger return! Now I'm angry!" The girl called out to Sage. "Go Flower Power!"  
  
She threw the pokeball and it opened up, revealing a small Pokemon that looked more like a flower.  
  
"Bellosom…" the Pokedex said off in the distance, but we don't really need to know its stats. (That and I'm too lazy to check my in game Pokedex…)  
  
"A Bellosom huh? No problem because I still have the advantage!" Sage grinned. "Alright Kirlia, make this fast, use Confusion!"  
  
Kirlia concentrated and started throwing Bellosom all over the place with it's mind. Oddly enough though, it didn't seem like the flower was getting very hurt.  
  
"Nice try, but I've trained my Pokemon to be resistant to Psychic types!" The girl said grinning evilly. "Now, Flower Power, use Leech Seed!"  
  
The Bellosom's flower opened up to reveal a large seed which it shot with great force at Kirlia.  
  
"Detect!" Sage yelled quickly.  
  
As the wall of force began to materialize in front of Kirlia both the trainer and the Pokemon knew it was too late. The seed shot right through the unfinished wall. It struck Kirlia and sprouted, sending vines all around the psychic type. Kirlia cried out in pain as all of it's energy was sucked from it's body and used to heal the Bellosom. Kirlia fainted finally and the seed fell off of it.  
  
"No! Kirlia return!" Sage said, bringing her Pokemon back into it's ball. "You did a good job, feel proud and get a ready for a good long rest. Now, go Vaporeon!"   
  
  
  
The pokeball opened up to reveal a bluish dog looking Pokemon with a large uhhh, fin around it's neck. (Just think of those things you put on a dogs neck to keep it from biting itself or something like that when it's injured.)  
  
"Vaporeon!" The Pokemon shouted.  
  
"This will be even easier!" The girl said, "You throw out a water type against my grass, how stupid do you people get!?"  
  
"Whatever you have to tell yourself to go to sleep at night, little missy!" Sage replied coolly. She had been a trainer for a long time and knew the advantage charts by heart. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Flower Power! Use Razor Leaf!" The girl called out.  
  
"Vaporeon! Double Team!" Sage said calmly.  
  
As the Bellosom's leafs shot out of it's arms, Vaporeon started to make shadows of itself. The razor sharp leaves hit one of the Vaporeons and the shadow vanished. By now, Bellosom was completely surrounded by Vaporeaons running circles around it.  
  
"Ahhh, Flower Power. Use Stun spore on one spot, that Vaporeon has to run into it eventually!" The girl commanded.  
  
The Bellosom started secreting its stun spore and it aimed it all at the Vaporeons directly in front of it. The shadows simply passed through the cloud, still barking madly trying to confuse Bellosom.   
  
"Now, use Ice Beam Vaporeon!" Sage yelled.  
  
Out of the trees on the side of the path, a huge, bluish white beam shot. The bushes that were unlucky enough to get in it's path were frozen solid, making it look like Christmas had come early. The beam shot directly through the shadows, still running around Bellosom, and scored a direct hit on the flower Pokemon. Bellosom flew through the air a couple of feet before landing hard on it's head. It rolled around a few times, then let out one last breath before fainting.  
  
"You meanie!" The girl yelled rushing over to her Bellosom. "How could you do that to Flower Power?"  
  
She picked up the nearly frozen Pokemon, hugged it, then put it back inside it's pokeball. Turning to Sage, she reached into her belt pouch and pulled out some money.  
  
"Take it, you beat me fair and square." She said, glaring at Sage.   
  
"Don't mind if I do," Sage said, taking the money and jamming it into her money pouch, "so, what's your name?"  
  
"Moonbeam." She said still glaring.  
  
"Well, Moonbeam, you have a lot of potential with your Pokemon!" Sage complimented. "I hope to see you soon.! Moonbeam instantly warmed up to Sage after this, of course.  
  
"So, made up have we?" Felix said, appearing in between them.  
  
"You know it!" Sage said, happily patting her money pouch. It was easy to tell what she really cared about.  
  
"So, where are you going Moonbeam?" Felix asked looking at her.  
  
"Me, I'm going to Lilycove City!" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, us too! Why don't we all travel together?" Felix replied looking from one girl to the other excitedly. "This will be great! I've only ever traveled alone before. Now I get to travel with two pretty girls!"  
  
"Works for me!" Moonbeam said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Oh please no." Sage whispered. "Now I have to travel with Stupid Boy an Hippie Girl."  
  
"What's that? You say you'll be happy to let her travel with us? Great!" Felix said.  
  
"No I di'_  
  
"Too bad, it's a 2 to 1 vote. We win!" Moonbeam interrupted.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Felix asked. "If we want to make good time, we have to travel all day!"  
  
Felix started off down the path, Beldum humming by his side. Felix finally noticed this and gasped. He hadn't healed Beldum since the battle. So he administered a super potion and put Beldum back in it's pokeball. He started off again, this time with Moonbeam walking by his side. Both were chatting away happily, obviously enjoying each others company on the road.  
  
"This will be a long day…" Sage groaned. She caught up to Felix and walked on his other side. They had been walking for no more than a minute when Felix tripped, and grabbed for something to keep him up. Both girls were latched onto by their shirts and flung to the ground while Felix finally balanced himself. He stood straight and scratched the back of his head, apologizing profusely. Moonbeam sat up and grinned in a "No biggie" sort of way. Sage on the other hand, put a hand to her head and groaned. Traveling with them would be one headache after another.  
  
As she sat up, she noticed Felix's hand outstretched towards her. She took hold and pulled herself up. She did it awkwardly though and Felix was pulled down instead of pulling her up. So they ended up in a tangle of body parts struggling all over the place to get free. Sage finally stopped struggling and waited for Felix to extricate himself. Nothing. She craned her neck to se Felix's face and sighed. He had a big bruise on his head from where it hit the ground. Now he was unconscious which meant only one thing. She was stuck for a while.  
  
"Why me…" Sage groaned.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__   
  
Oh boy! This ones longer than the other chapters. Stay tuned for Ch 4: Story time, Seriously! Part 1.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope you keep up the reviews and what not. One favor, tell me the one thing you don't like about my style and I'll try to remedy it. Next chapter gets a lot more serious so I'll cya then! 


	4. Story Time, Seriously! Part 1

The Second Story: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Chapter 4: Story time, seriously! Part 1  
  
Ok, this chapter will have little to no funny than because it's a more serious view into our character's pasts. This is the FIRST PERSON account of what happened to Felix to get him where he is today. So, if you don't like first person, don't read. It's not that important in the whole story anyway, just some nice character development. OH! And I'm not going to include Moonbeam's bio this chapter because it will be in "Story time, seriously! Part 3. I hope you like!   
  
Felix: Current Pokemon-Beldum, Poochyena  
  
Sage: Current Pokemon-Kirlia, Vaporeon, Swablu  
  
Moonbeam: Current Pokemon-Treehugger (Grovyle), Flower Power (Bellosom), Star Child (Clefairy)  
  
Here we go!  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
"How much farther?" Moonbeam groaned and peered into the forest ahead of them.  
  
"We won't make it tonight, we should find a camping spot." Felix said, looking around for a suitable place.  
  
"I guess your right, anyway, I'm beat…" Sage said, throwing her pack to the foot of a tree and sitting down.  
  
"I'll start a camp fire then." Felix walked off into the darkening forest in search of kindling.  
  
"I am sooooo tired!" Moonbeam sat next to Sage, took off her shoes and rubbed her sore feet.  
  
"I know what you mean…" Sage trailed off. She lay back and stared at the stars that were visible in the dusk sky.  
  
"How does stew sound?" Felix said, walking into sight with a large bundle of sticks in his arms.  
  
"You know how to cook?" Sage asked looking at him as he placed the wood in a pile.  
  
"Yeah, you kind of learn to when you travel for a while on your one." He pulled out a matchbook and started to light the kindling.  
  
"Oh, ok, stew sounds fine." Sage said.  
  
"Oh boy! Free food!" Moonbeam was grinning wide.  
  
They sat talking for a while, waiting for the stew to finish. When it was finally done, they ate in silence, looking at the stars up above them. A few wild Pokemon wandered around the outside of the campsite but didn't come into the firelight. As they finished, Felix took the remaining stew and poured it into a few bowls which he set just outside their camp for any hungry wild Pokemon.  
  
"So, Felix, what's your story?" Moonbeam asked leaning back against a tree.  
  
"What do you mean?" Felix turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, give us the scoop, your past, just why are you here?" she said looking him hard in the eye.  
  
"Hmmm, it's not really that interesting of a story, why don't you tell us yours?" Felix said, leaning against a tree opposite her and Sage.  
  
"After you." Moonbeam looked him in the eye expectantly.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell my story, but then it's your turn." Felix sighed.  
  
"K!" Moonbeam grinned then stretched and got into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Let me think, it all began about 5 or so years ago…." Felix began.  
  
___-___--___-____(Oooooh, flash backy….)__-___--___-__  
  
  
  
"You there! Stop! Someone stop that boy, he stole my Pokemon!" the man yelled tearing after me as I sprinted away.  
  
"Out of my way!" I yelled as I hurtled through the town, trying to get to the docks. I crashed into a bystander as I made a sharp turn around the drug store.  
  
"Huh? Hey, stop that kid, he stole Phillip's Pokemon!" he yelled, catching sight of Phillip chasing me and calling out thief.  
  
As I quickened my pace, a large shape stepped out of the alleyway to my right. I tried to stop, but slammed into the man. He grabbed me with large, ham like hands and turned me to face the people chasing me.  
  
"Felix, why are you being chased?" he asked.  
  
"Come on! Let go Steven! I have to get to the docks before the ferry leaves." I yelled at him.  
  
Steven was a large, very intelligent man. He liked to hear both sides of any argument before passing judgment on anyone. He was the kind with very strong beliefs in what was right and wrong. Steven was also the owner of the towns orphanage which I happened to live in.  
  
"Let's see what they have to say. Wait a while and relax Felix, the ferry doesn't leave for a while yet." he put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. Steven was one of the few people who could calm you down and make you feel safe in even the simplest of gestures.  
  
"Steven! Thank goodness *pant* we needed to catch this boy *pant* because he stole *pant* Phillip's Pokemon!" said the bystander I had run into. He was breathing heavily, obviously he was out of shape.  
  
"What? Is this true Felix?" Steven asked me, looking directly into my eyes. Whenever he did that, it felt as though he was reading my mind.  
  
"NO! Of course not!" I moved my hand slightly, hiding the Pokeballs from view.  
  
Phillip finally arrived, his breathing was a little labored even though he hadn't really tried to catch me. He glanced around at the three of us, his gaze finally resting on me. He pointed a finger accusingly at me.  
  
"Steven, that little brat stole my precious Pokemon!" he said snobbishly.  
  
"Is that so? Felix here denies that he did any such thing." he looked at each of us calmly, sizing up the situation. "One of you is lying to me…and I sincerely hope it's not you Felix." he squeezed my shoulder a little and a pang of guilt hit me.  
  
"Why don't you search him Steven?" Phillip brought himself up to his full height trying to be intimidating. This wasn't saying much considering who we are talking about. Phillip was tall, to be sure, but very skinny and cowardly looking.  
  
"Show me your hands Felix…" Steven let go of my shoulder and took a step back so as not to make me feel threatened. I could see the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
I brought my hands around revealing the two stolen pokeballs. I slumped a little under all three men's gazes. I could feel Phillips sneering glare burning into the back of my head.   
  
"You know what this means, don't you Felix…" Steven asked. His disappointment obvious as he said this.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to Steven, he was abusing them!" I yelled, pulling the pokeballs behind my back again and stepping away from them all.  
  
"Felix, it's already enough that you stole his Pokemon, but now you accuse him of something this serious….I'm afraid this is the last straw Felix." Steven sighed and shook his head. "You've done one too many things wrong this time, you have to leave."  
  
The pokeballs dropped, hitting the ground with a dull thud. The scene replayed itself over and over in my mind. Time seemed to slow down for me as I tried to register what he was saying. He couldn't possibly mean it, he has to be joking, I thought.  
  
"What? No, you can't do that, I have nowhere to go…" I trailed off. I saw Phillip smirking at me. The world was swirling around in front of me. I saw the ground suddenly appear directly in front of me. Then everything for me was black.  
  
*********  
  
"Ohhh, my head hurts. What just happened?" I sat up and gazed around at my surroundings. I was back in the orphanage, laying in my bed, in my room. It was all a dream, I thought relieved. I got out of bed, changed into my overly large pants and hand-me-down t-shirt.  
  
"Good morning Steven." I said groggily as I exited my room and walked into the kitchen. The giant of a man looked up from the vegetables he was chopping and stared hard at me. "What's for breakfast."  
  
"Stir fry, your favorite…" he trailed off, averting his gaze from me to the dining table. I followed his gaze and my heart stopped. There on the table, were a backpack, some money, and some new clothes. I knew immediately what they were for.  
  
"It wasn't a dream…" I whispered, sliding into a chair. Steven put some stir fry on the plate in front of me. Oddly though, instead of making me drool, I felt sick to my stomach at the stench.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I've gotten you a few things you might need, and I've arranged for you to leave on the ferry this afternoon." Steven replied tonelessly. "Phillip says that he won't press charges, he says it's enough already that you have to leave…"He then turned and exited the room, leaving me to my shocked disbelief.  
  
I finally got up, and looked at the items laying on the table. I slowly picked up the clothes and went to change into them. They fit well enough, and we rather comfortable but I didn't really care at the moment. I returned to the kitchen and opened the backpack to see what was inside. There seemed to be a lot of food. At least I won't be without my chocolate flavored pretzels, I thought wryly. There were also some survival guides in there, but it felt weird to know that Steven thought I needed them. Finally, there was a small sleeping bag.  
  
I put everything back in and picked up the money to examine that. I stared, wide eyed at the amount that was there. I had never seen this much in one place except when Steven was giving all of the children their allowances. It must be payday, I thought, taking only the amount I usually received. I slung the backpack over one shoulder, shoved the money into my pocket, and walked out to the orphanage's entrance room. I jumped as around 30 voices started yelling at once around me.   
  
All of the other children at the orphanage, even the older ones were there trying to say their goodbyes. Even though it was a nice thought, it made me all the sadder. The disbelief finally faded away. I was leaving, and there was nothing I could do about it. I was going to leave the town I had known all of my life, to set out on my own. I didn't know anything about the outside world. I had no idea what I was going to do.  
  
I quickly pushed my way through the room and left the building. I slumped against the wall to the side of the door and stared at the ground blankly. A single tear fell from my cheek as I stare at the ground, thinking of all the things I would be leaving behind. It was all because of him, I thought. He's the one who caused all of this, and I'm going to make him pay!  
  
I hurried over to Phillip's house, my plan already forming. I went to the back of his house, to his cherry tree orchard. The cherry blossoms swirled around me as a small breeze came through the orchard Phillip was the only person in town with their own large field. He supplied the many of the crops people used all year around. The nerve of him though! He forced his only two Pokemon to work all day long in the fields with no breaks, and no snacks. He sat back and watched with his iced drink while his Pokemon made his money for him. If they ever slacked off, he was on them in seconds, berating them and beating them. He'll see what it's like to work.  
  
I rushed to the back door of his large house and picked the lock. Phillip was far to confident in his ability to hide the truth, so he never expected anyone with to break into his house. As the door opened, I was already heading through the house. I rushed upstairs and broke down the door to Phillip's room. I'm already getting kicked out, so why not do what I was kicked out for. I entered his room and took a quick glance around. I saw the pokeballs sitting on the bed. I ran over grabbed them and rushed out of the house towards the outskirts of town.  
  
Once I got far enough away from town, I let out both of the Pokemon. They looked a little curious as to why they were being used by me. "Ok you guys, you're free, get out of here before Phillip realizes what happened." I said to the both of them. I then smashed both pokeballs onto a nearby rock.   
  
Both of the Pokemon looked at me in disbelief, then turned as one and ran. That felt real good…, I thought. I turned and ran back to the orphanage.  
  
As I returned, I saw Steven standing outside the orphanage door, looking at me suspiciously. "We better go now, before Phillip finds his surprise…." He said, walking out to meet me as I stood there stunned.  
  
"Here, you forgot this." he handed me the rest of the money that had been sitting on the table.  
  
"This is way to much Steven!" I tried to give it back but he wouldn't take it.  
  
"Actually, it's not enough to live long in the real world, but it's all I could give you." he steered me towards the docks.  
  
"Where am I going Steven?" I asked, the nervousness finally starting to show itself.  
  
"I don't rightly know Felix. That's for you to decide." Steven looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure you'll find where you belong some day, for now though I've booked you on the ferry for the next town. It's about a 3 days boat trip from here."  
  
"What? That's a long way Steven!" I started to feel really sick at the thought of three whole days on a ship.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll adapt. I know you will. Well, here we are." we had finally arrived at the docks. The large ferry was floating in the bay. It intimidated me today. That was unusual because I usually loved to watch the boats and ferries go by.  
  
"Ok Felix, don't worry, you'll be ok, I just know you will." Steven then turned and pulled me into a fatherly embrace. When he finally pulled back, his eyes were wet. "I'll stand here and see you off, but only passengers can go beyond this point."  
  
"Well, I guess …well…..goodbye Steven." I didn't know what to say as I walked onto the boarding ramp.  
  
I watched Steven standing there smiling up at me as I leaned over the side of the ferry. I watched many of the townsfolk doing the same as the ferry began to move, the crew retracting the boarding ramp. One last tear rolled down my cheek as my home disappeared behind the bend in the river. I was on my own now, for the first time in my life, truly alone.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
Well, that was WAYY to deep for me. How about you. I feel as though I have lost anything that even resembled humor just by writing this chapter. Ok, depending on responses, the next chapter will be the extended version of Felix's story, or Sage's Story.  
  
Don't worry though, because this was the most serious of the 3 by a long shot. Sage's will start the funny all over again, and Moonbeams will have even more! Please review and tell me how I do when I'm not "Going for the funny!" Cya Guys!  
  
Kitty- 


	5. Story Time, Seriously! Part 2

The Second Story: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Chapter 5: Story time, seriously! Part 2  
  
Hello. How are all of you doing? I'm not going to do the extended version of Felix's past so I'm moving right on to Sage's past. This one should introduce the humor again, unlike last chapter. Also, this will not be in first person, this will be from the normal perspective. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Current Pokemon: Same as last chapter.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--___--__--__-__-__-_--__---  
  
"Wow, I didn't know your life was so horrible!" Moonbeam's eyes were filling with tears. "I feel so bad for you!" She threw herself at Felix and pulled him into a suffocating hug.  
  
"Uh, get off!" Felix pushed her away. She looked at him, sniffling once, then broke into tears again. "Ok, since Moonbeam doesn't seem able to tell her story, why don't you tell us yours Sage?"  
  
"Wha? Me? I don't think that's necessary," she said, waving her hands n the air in front of her.  
  
"Come on! I told mine, now you have to tell yours!" Felix whined.  
  
"Fine, just don't talk. Ok, here we go…" Sage trailed off as more of those little dashes that symbolize a flashback appeared below this sentence.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-- (flash backy, again. Ohhhhhh)  
  
"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Sage screamed as she ran towards her father.   
  
"What is it Sage?" he asked impatiently. He leaned down to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I get my Pokemon today!!" she screamed right into his ear.  
  
"Oh. Right, I almost forgot what with your brother writing home about his new gym badge." he smiled proudly at the thought of his son.  
  
"Yeah, I feel the love here Dad…." Sage trailed off, frowning and looking away from him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that, forgot you were here." He stood up and walked into the next room. He came back with a backpack in his hands. "Your mother got these for you the other day, so here you go I guess."  
  
"Alright! Got my traveling stuff!" Sage grabbed the backpack and put it on. Then she froze. She thought she heard something, something very familiar, and very scary. She heard an inhaler directly behind her.  
  
"Hello Sage! How are you doing today?" A voice wheezed from behind her.   
  
"Hello Sean…" Sage was standing stock still, petrified. "I'm fine and yourself?" her teeth were grinding.  
  
"I'm great now." Sean said stupidly. "Guess you and me are both getting our first Pokemon today huh?"  
  
"Oh…..boy." Sage hadn't realized Sean was 10 as well. He would probably want to go with her on her trip.  
  
"So, can I come with yo-" Sean was interrupted by a fist slamming into his face.  
  
"Ah, now I feel better!" Sage smiled and walked out of the house, leaving Sean in a heap on the floor.  
  
Sage walked through the small town observing the people doing their everyday things. There was the baker baking, the butcher butchering, and the new trainers running around with their new Pokemon. Sage froze. If they already have their Pokemon, then that means……I'M LATE! She sprinted off towards the professor's house.  
  
  
  
"Professor! Professor! I came to get my Pokemon, are they all gone already!?" she yelled, bursting through the door.  
  
"No, no, of course not Sage!" Birch walked over and steered her towards another room. "Actually, I expected you to be late so I saved one I think you will like!"  
  
They entered a small room with a few rows of shelves. On the shelves were nothing but pokeballs. Sage had never known so many could be kept in one place at a time. They passed through that room and entered another one with only a table and a few chairs in it. Two pokeballs rested on the table. Birch picked one up and gave it to Sage.  
  
"Here you go!" he smiled and started out the door. "It's an Eevee, so you'll have to find a stone to evolve it, but I think you'll like each other just fine."  
  
"Ok! Thanks Professor!" Sage held up the pokeball, then released the Pokemon inside.  
  
"Eevee!" it said happily as it appeared. It saw it's new trainer and immediately decided to suck up. It walked up and began snuggling against Sage's leg.  
  
"Ohhhhh! So cute!" Sage bent down and picked it up. She petted it for a while then put it back in her pokeball. She had to go show her dad.  
  
She ran out of the lab and immediately turned back inside of it. She hid behind the door for a few seconds and sure enough…..Sean burst through looking madly around for her. Luckily though, Birch walked over and led him out of the room.  
  
Now, she ran out the door and towards her house. As she opened the door and started calling for her dad, her big brother came in, along with her other big brother, and her other big brother. All three of them immediately gave Sage a big hug and started talking at once.  
  
"So, Sage what Pokemon did you get?" one asked.  
  
"Where are you going to go to first?" another piped in.  
  
"Gonna take your stalker with you?" the last said, grinning slyly.  
  
"Eevee, dunno, and no way!" she said happily. She hadn't known her brothers were going to be coming back to see her off. They were all top class trainers and were really busy.  
  
"Ah, Sage, I see you know your brothers came back!" her dad said, walking in. "Look at them Sage, they make me proud to see them with all of their gym badges and strong Pokemon. One day, you should try to be like them…"  
  
"Hmmm." Sage looked down, hurt. She had always loved her dad more than anything, but he had never returned the affection. He was always going on about "Your brothers this." and "Your brothers that". He never said anything about her. He never felt proud about her.  
  
"Say, Sage?" the younger of her three brothers asked. "How about a practice battle to see what it's really like?"   
  
"You're on!"   
  
Sage pulled out her pokeball and ran outside. She had always been very competitive with her brothers because they got all of the attention.  
  
"Ok, I think I will use my Crawdaunt!" He came outside after her, pokeball in hand and released the Pokemon. A large lobster like Pokemon popped out. It had four legs, two large back ones, and two small forelegs. It also had giant claws. The star like appendage on its forehead gleamed a little. It looked rather imposing.  
  
"Whoa! Ok, go Eevee!" Sage threw her pokeball, releasing the small Pokemon. As it appeared, it took one look at the Crawdaunt it was facing and ran. "No, Eevee come back!" Sage ran after it trying to make it return to the pokeball, but it dodged every time.  
  
"Heh heh, that was funny." the brother said, returning his Pokemon to its ball. "She has a long way to go, but she also has potential. As long as we keep getting better that is." The other brothers looked at him weirdly. "Well, she is always competing with us, so if we get better, she will too." He pointed out. The others nodded, thinking 'why aren't we wise like that, we are older…'  
  
**  
  
"Eevee come back!" Sage had been chasing Eevee for quite a while now. She was getting exhausted. "Eevee, take down on that tree!"  
  
"Vee!" it said. Without thinking about what it was doing, it rammed into a tree, successfully knocking itself out.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do that, but you forced me…" Sage trailed off and looked around. She groaned when she realized that she had no idea where she was. She had gotten lost chasing after Eevee. She looked at the forest surrounding her (Jeez, there're forests everywhere in my world huh?) and jumped when she heard something crashing through the trees behind her.  
  
"Hey Sage, why did you punch me?" It was Sean, and he had one of those magical band aids that appear when you get hurt in animes on his nose.  
  
"Ahhh! How did you find me Sean?" Sage stepped back, pulling her hands up defensively.  
  
"Not quite sure actually, but guess what! I got my Pokemon so we can go traveling together now!" Sean pulled out a pokeball and threw it. Out of it popped a small star like Pokemon with a large glowing red gem in it's center.  
  
"Hyaa!" it said.  
  
"How do you like my Staryu, Sage?" Sean grinned.  
  
"It's ok I guess, I feel for it though…" Sage looked at the Pokemon with the stalker for a trainer. "Hey, I know, why don't you and I have a quick battle before we go." Sage smiled slyly.  
  
"Ok, I won't lose to you even if I have a horribly mad crush on you!" he yelled.  
  
Sage sweat dropped. "I didn't need to know that, but anyway, go Eevee!" The Pokemon came out of the pokeball in a heap. Sage sweat dropped again. "I forgot I made it knock itself out… Come on Eevee! Wake up!"  
  
"Vee…" it said groggily getting up.  
  
"Take down again!"   
  
"Water gun, Staryu!"  
  
Both Pokemon reacted at the same time. Eevee started running full speed at Staryu while Staryu jumped into the air and shot a large blast of water at Eevee. Luckily, Eevee dodged and jumped for Staryu, hitting it head on. Staryu and Eevee fell to the ground and struggled to get up.  
  
"Staryu, tackle!"  
  
  
  
"Eevee, use scratch!"  
  
Once again, both lunged at each other. Both of the Pokemon scored a good hit on the other. Staryu jumped back and awaited it's orders. Eevee wobbled a little, then did the same. The two Pokemon were staring each other down, Eevee growling and Staryu's gem thing glowing brighter.  
  
"Finish this Staryu! Use Rapid spin!"   
  
"Ahh! Eevee! Use, uhh, use, uhhh, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"  
  
As Staryu began to *cough* spin rapidly, Eevee turned and ran. As it passed Sage, going into the forest, Sage whispered something very fast. Staryu hurtled towards them, and Eevee disappeared into the forest. The Staryu swerved around Sage and chased Eevee. After a few seconds, it came out, and stopped in the middle of the clearing it was in.  
  
"What, you couldn't catch that runt!" Sean said, his anger causing him to use his inhaler.  
  
"Hey! Just for that, now Eevee!" Sage called into the forest.  
  
Out of the side of the clearing, Eevee leapt off of a nearby tree and smacked into Staryu head first. Staryu was sent flying into it's trainer, and the both of them were thrown into the forest. Sage gasped and looked around quickly. No one was around, so she jumped up in down in victory, and because she got to seriously hurt Sean with no punishment.  
  
"Well, we should leave now so he won't be able to track up when he gets out of there." Sage recalled Eevee into it's pokeball and started walking in a random direction in the forest. After about 30 minutes, she made it out of the forest onto the main road leading to her town. Sage looked back to the town which was still visible in the growing dark and sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time." Sage turned and walked away. "Goodbye everyone." She could feel the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bye Sage!" came a couple of voices behind her.  
  
"What!" Sage jumped in surprise. She turned and saw all three of her brothers just standing there, as plain as day, yet she hadn't seen them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Did you honestly think you could leave without at least saying bye?" one asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping, but obviously not…" Sage said sarcastically.  
  
"That's our sister! Now, leave before dad realizes you aren't at Sean's house." another said.  
  
"You guys are the best!" Sage ran up and hugged each in turn.  
  
"Yes, we are." one said. "Maybe someday you'll be honored by losing to one of-oooh" he was cut short by a fist embedding itself into his stomach.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys!" Sage pulled her fist free and started off in the other direction.  
  
As she faded into the distance, the brothers also turned and walked away. After they had been gone for a few minutes, a figure came out of the forest.  
  
"I'm proud of you Sage." her father said. "I am sad however, that I cannot tell you, for if I did, you would stop being the person I am proud of. You would lose all of your ambition and all of your motivation. I'm proud that you're my daughter." With that, he also turned and headed home.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--_-  
  
Poor Sage, she doesn't even know she has already done what she is striving for…. Anyway, how did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had a lot to do this weekend.  
  
Review plz and I am still open to any suggestions. Cya! 


	6. Story Time, Seriously! Part 3

The Second Story: A Hoenn Adventure  
  
Story Time, Seriously! Part 3  
  
Yay, almost done with our characters' pasts! This one is Moonbeam's if you didn't guess. It will be funny seeing Moonbeam grow up to be the hippie she is today! This is going to try to hit every hippie stereotype.  
  
Current Pokemon- Yep, still the same as Part 1. Big surprise.  
  
Hmm, I said I would include her bio, but I'm too lazy to do it up here, so I'll add it all in the story somewhere.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--  
  
"Wow, you didn't even go back to say bye." Felix yawned, stretched, and scratched an itch all at the same time. (Multi tasking!)  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think my dad really cared much anyway." Sage turned away.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Moonbeam had stopped crying and was looking rather bored actually. "Seemed to me like he could care less about you."   
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies. No doubt it would be fun for me to watch the catfight that was right about to start, but we still need to hear Moonbeam's story." Felix looked from one girl to the other. Sage sat back and huffed while Moonbeam scooted toward the ashes that were once a fire.  
  
"Okay, it all began a long time ago, in a tree far, far, away…" Moonbeam waved her hand in the air in front of her once for dramatic effect.  
  
__--__--**--__----__--__--__-___-_-__-_-**--**__  
  
"Teardrop from the Sun," a voice woke Moonbeam from her sleep "it is time to awake and meet the beautiful new day."  
  
"Mommm!" Moonbeam groaned and opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her bed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"  
  
"But Teardrop from the Sun, it is your birth name. It is unique to you and is not bound by predetermined gender barriers." her mother said.  
  
"Just call me Moonbeam mom!" Moonbeam rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Go her.   
  
"Come child, it is time for the morning family gathering." Moonbeam's mom walked out.  
  
"Why can't she just call it breakfast?" she grumbled as she went to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear that day. She chose her customary baggy blue jeans, and white t-shirt. As she walked out, she grabbed her gray jacked and pulled it on. (Ever notice how you can wear the same thing day after day and no one will care?) She shook her head to get out any clumps in her curly blonde hair.  
  
"Ah, here is our girl!" her father said as she walked down the stairs. "Are you ready for your annual day of birth celebration?"   
  
"Oh yeah! It's my birthday today!" Moonbeam smiled as she thought of what she was going to do today. Along with all of the other ten year olds, she was going to the Peace Battle Seminar to receive her first Pokemon.  
  
"Yes, it is daughter of mine." her mother put a bowl of what looked to be bran cereal in front of her.  
  
Moonbeam ate as fast as she could, getting her father to pound on her back whenever she forgot to chew again. When she finally finished, she stood up said bye, and ran out of their house. Just in case your wondering, their house is a really big tree, so is the every other building in the town of Bigtree. (Original name huh?)  
  
As she ran through the forest that was their town, she ran into her best friend, literally.  
  
"Ooomph" she grunted as she collided with her best friend who was calmly walking down the street…er..dirt road. Both girls fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Whoa, Moonbeam, what's the rush?" her friend, Treeflower asked.  
  
"I'm ten now! I need to get down to the Gathering Oak to get my Pokemon!" Moonbeam said, picking herself up and brushing her shirt off. She promptly started running again, leaving her friend in the dust, literally again.  
  
She reached the huge tree, the Gathering Oak at about the same time as most of the others that were to receive their first Pokemon. One walked up to her. "So, who are you going to choose? I personally am thinking of choosing an Oddish" he said.  
  
"Fascinating, really, it is but I'm going to have to take the Treecko!" Moonbeam walked past him and into the Gathering Oak. Inside she saw many young soon-to-be trainers just like her milling about. She looked around, found a seat, and waited for whatever was supposed to happen.  
  
"Okay, okay everyone, sit down, man." a lazy voice called into the huge hollowed tree. A tall, lanky man with long hair in a ponytail, sunglasses, a tie-dye bandanna, and small beard walked in.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Dude!" all of the kids said in unison.   
  
"Good morning, man." Mr. Dude walked into the middle of the room and produced a small sack out of his pocket. He opened it, and turned it upside down. Pokeballs poured out onto the ground. All of the kids twitched, getting ready to run and try to be the first to get one.   
  
"Ok, man. These, are your possible Pokemon. In order to keep the one you choose, you'll have to beat me, man." Mr. Dude pulled out a pokeball of his own. And stepped back from the pile of pokeballs. "Okay man, who is brave enough to go first?"  
  
"I will!" Moonbeam jumped up and ran to the pile of pokeballs. She rummaged through them for a minute before finding the one she wanted. "Alright, I'll take you on with this Treecko Mr. Dude!"  
  
"Ok, man. Rules are you must beat me with as little offensive moves as possible." Mr. Dude threw his pokeball, releasing a Vileplume.   
  
"Fine, go Treecko!" Moonbeam threw her pokeball and out popped the small wood gecko.  
  
"Treecko!" it said, looking at it's new trainer, then to it's opponent. It scowled at Vileplume who did likewise.  
  
"Ok, Begin!" Mr. Dude said. "Vileplume, man, use Giga Drain."  
  
"Dodge and use pound on it Treecko!" Moonbeam yelled.  
  
Vileplume began to glow a little. Treecko used it's amazing agility to run right up to Vileplume and smack it in the face a few times. Vileplume had been hoping for this though, and punched Treecko. Treecko's energy immediately began flowing into Vileplume through it's fist that was still deep in Treecko's stomach.   
  
"No! Use Pound again, don't give it time to recover." Moonbeam yelled, completely ignoring the whole "as few attack moves as possible" thing.  
  
  
  
Treecko reached inside itself for some strength, and slammed it's fist hard into Vileplume's face, over and over again. Even though it was still getting drained, it was dealing far more damage. (Amazing how a puny level 5 can beat like a level 30 huh?) Vileplume kept up with the Giga Drain, but it was starting to wobble on it's feet. After a few more fists to the face, it collapsed and Treecko stood tall and proud at it's victory. It then turned and jumped into Moonbeams arms. The two were crying happily when they realized that everyone was staring at them.  
  
"What?" Moonbeam held Treecko to her protectively just in case they tried to take it away.  
  
"Jeez man, this was supposed to be a nice, peaceful battle." Mr. Dude returned his Vileplume, then walked over to Moonbeam. "Like, could you please leave for the rest of this thing, man. I'll meet you at your tree, man."  
  
Moonbeam looked at him weird, then walked out of the Gathering Oak with Treecko still in her arms. She headed towards her house, entered and slumped in a nearby chair. After about five minutes or so, she dozed off, her Treecko doing the same in her lap. She woke suddenly to loud voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"She did what?" her mother was saying loudly in disbelief.  
  
"That's just not possible.." her father said, equally disbelieving.  
  
Her mother, father, and Mr. Dude walked out into the room she was in and all looked hard at her. Her mother looked as though she had been slapped in the face. (There was even a hand shaped red mark!) Her father just stared at her.  
  
"What?" Moonbeam asked innocently, knowing full well what it was about.  
  
"How could you do something so violent?" her mother nearly broke down in tears.  
  
"Don't be such a drama queen mom…" Moonbeam turned away, embarrassed.  
  
"Honey, I'm afraid that the town, after hearing of this, has come to a horrible decision." her father looked grimly at her. "I don't know how to put this…"  
  
"You've been branded a "Disturber of the Peace" man." Mr. Dude said bluntly. "You know what happens to all people who disturb the peace man."  
  
"What!? No way!" Moonbeam was in disbelief. Disturbers of the Peace were required to leave the town, or go through rehab. Leaving the town was a hundred times better than the rehab.  
  
"We have decided that you will have to leave tonight." Mr. Dude said.   
  
"Honey, you can stay until dinner is over, but then we say bye for a while. M'kay?" her dad said.  
  
"Uhhh….sure….." Moonbeams brain wasn't really working correctly.  
  
"Dear, go get her stuff ready for travel…" he said again.  
  
The household's occupants were moving kind of sluggishly that night. Mr. Dude had long since departed. Her mother and father were going around, preparing dinner, and her traveling gear. Dinner arrived all to soon for Moonbeam, and the dinner time discussions weren't all that interesting. Once dinner was over, they gave Moonbeam her pack and they all started walking slowly towards the towns entrance.  
  
"Well, honey, here is some advice. Find someone you like, and travel with them for a while." her father said sagely. It didn't really make sense to Moonbeam, but it didn't matter to her either.  
  
"Yes daughter, it will make the trip you take so much easier and much more enjoyable." her mother added. Moonbeam could see the towns entrance a little ways off.  
  
"Try to find a strapping young man you can bring home for us to meet!" her dad said grinning.  
  
"Daaad!" Moonbeam always hated it when he would talk like that. Besides, she thought, not very many guys would put up with her for long, so no worries!  
  
They had finally reached the towns entrance, and her parents stopped. Moonbeam turned to them.  
  
"I love you guys." she said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"We love you too, Teardrop from the Sun." they both said.  
  
"I wish you guys wouldn't call me that." Moonbeam said halfheartedly, sniffling.   
  
"Farewell, Moonbeam." her mother said, pulling her into a big hug.  
  
"Goodbye honey." her dad said doing the same.  
  
Moonbeam turned and started walking away. It was just then that she realized her Treecko was still out of it's pokeball. She hugged it once more, then put it back. As she was walking away, she could hear the familiar sounds of home fading away. Then something broke the silence.  
  
"When you find that guy bring him home! I want grandchildren!"  
  
"I really hate you sometimes dad!" Moonbeam mumbled.  
  
__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--_-_-  
  
Ok, that's done! Yay, that's six good chapters in about a week! Well, still open for suggestions so throw em at me, but softly, I don't like bruises. So, how did you like that chapter? I've already got the plan for chapters 7 and 8 so that should be easy enough to write. I'll TTYL guys!  
  
Stay tuned for Ch 8: The Rival Rally! 


End file.
